1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hearing aids. The invention, more particularly, relates to a hearing system having a classifier for classifying auditory environments and sharing settings. The hearing system includes a hearing aid and a personal communication device. Also, the invention relates to a method of controlling mode selection in a hearing aid and sharing settings.
2. Prior Art
Basically, a hearing aid has a microphone for converting sound into an electric signal, and amplifier for alleviating the hearing loss of the user and a receiver for converting the amplified electric signal into sound again. Modern, digital hearing aids comprise sophisticated and complex signal processing units for processing and amplifying sound according to a prescription aimed at alleviating a hearing loss for a hearing impaired individual. The major purpose of a hearing aid is to improve speech intelligibility. State of art hearing aids have features for recognizing speech and suppressing noise in an audio signal picked up by the hearing aid. A useful element in the statistical analyzes is percentile levels. Percentile levels provide information on the level distribution, that is, how the loudness level of the incoming signal changes over time. When obtained for multiple frequencies, this information provides quite a detailed picture of the auditory environment. U.S. Pat. No. 7,804,974 B and U.S. Pat. No. 8,411,888 B describe the operation of a hearing aid classifier in details.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a hearing system for sharing user experience in relation to program changes initiated by changes in the auditory environment.